Truth or Happiness, Never Both
by FreekyDisaster18
Summary: Ewan is accused of murder for the first time in several years but he just won't tell anyone. Truth or happiness, are the only options and you can't get one with the other.


**AUTHORS NOTE: So this was meant to show Ewan in his violent limelight of being a gangster BUT that didn't work and I ended up giving it a stupid fluffy end like always. Ah well. This is one of my summer entries. I'm late, I know and I do apologise.**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own characters**

* * *

><p><strong>[Truth Or Happiness, Never Both]<strong>

* * *

><p>"I want to know the truth," Stuart shouted at his husband, the arrest warrant waving about in his hand as he faced the man that he loved in the small interrogation room. Burke had allowed him access, off the record because anything said between marital partners couldn't be used, to speak to Ewan so that they could both their minds at ease. "Please," the older man said as he sat down in his desk and Ewan simply looked at him, the glare cold as he took hold of the piece of paper that the detective had allowed to fall onto the table.<p>

"The truth?" Ewan said shaking his head as he looked over at his husband and laughed at the corniness of the next sentence out of his mouth, "you couldn't handle the truth, Stuart." Standing up, the blonde haired detective slammed out of the interrogation room, his back slamming against the wall as he let tears fall down his face at the idea his husband, the man he had loved longer than anyone, was refusing help from both him and the team that had trusted him despite his shady history with the police force.

Burke came out of the observation room, his hand touching Stuart's shoulder before he slipped into the interrogation room and sat across from the husband of one of his detectives. "Ewan, you're making this difficult on yourself."

"Okay," Ewan said leaning back, his hands behind his head looking almost as if he was relaxing in the garden with a book rather than alone in a dark interrogation room because he was suspected of murder, "I have one thing to ask you, Detective Burke."

"Ask away, Ewan."

"Mr McIntyre," the coldness in the voice reminded Burke that this man, the man that he had become close friends with, was once the man the people of Glasgow were petrified of. "What evidence do you have that puts me at the scene of your murder?"

The question that Burke had been dreading. There was no evidence at the scene of the murder that actually situated Ewan there. The guy also had a shady alibi provided to him by one of his barmaids as well as Ralph, the bouncer, that was also his cousin so it wasn't an alibi the detectives trusted as both were on his payroll and one was family. The only reason they had made it back to Ewan was because the guy owned Ewan £50,000. Duncan had explained that his legs had been broken several months beforehand and had just started healing, the obvious threat from any gangster that was desperate to have his money back.

"Is it true the victim owed you £50,000, Mr McIntyre?"

"Yes." Ewan said with a shrug that showed he didn't care. "And he was close to paying it. I could feel it in my gut. There's only so many threats of interest being added that scares people, Detective Burke."

"Well I think you killed him because he couldn't give you back the money."

"But Detective," Ewan said leaning forward and Burke could already detect the patronising tone, "how would I get my £50,000 back if I kill the man?" Ewan knew that his story was strong enough for a jury. No one, even a man as rich as Ewan, was going to kill a man before getting the £50,000 back and he did have two alibis, as shady as they were. Any lawyer, if Ewan had requested one, would have laughed in the detective's face by now and would have mentioned something about harassing his client.

"Mr McIntyre,"

"Am I under arrest?" Ewan said glaring at the detective in front of him, the cocky smile finally gone as if his patience had finally snapped. "Because if I'm not then I'm afraid I have to leave. I have a daughter to collect from school." Burke looked over at the man and sighed.

"No. You're not under arrest," because they just didn't have enough evidence to hold the man and a small part of the senior detective didn't want to find the evidence to put this man away. "You are free to go," as they'd already had him the amount of hours that they were allowed to keep him but he'd spent most of it speaking in riddles or just sitting in silence. He had a) been here before and b) was married to a detective so he most definitely knew how the process worked and how to trick it.

"Thank you, Detective Burke. Your company has been a pleasure, as always." He said grabbing his labelled jacket and moving out of the interrogation room where Stuart was coming out of the observation room. "It was nice speaking to you, detective." He said nodding his head and walking straight past him, only stopping when Stuart grabbed hold of his wrist as he attempted to walk past.

"Ewan,"

"Stuart," Ewan cut across him, "you have to decide. It's either the truth or happiness, never both." He said before nodding his head and walking out of the station, not looking back as Stuart called for him. Leaning back against the wall, he turned his head to the side and saw the four members of his team standing there and he forced a smile. He knew that Ewan's statement was true. He'd been aware of Ewan's gangster life before marrying him and he'd also been apart of many teams that had tried to bring Ewan down. It had never bothered him before. He'd been happy and had trusted Ewan but now that trust was being tested. They had nothing to link Ewan to the murder but Stuart just wanted to know that Ewan trusted him with his secrets, despite his force. He decided to take the afternoon off.

* * *

><p>"We can have both," Stuart snapped the minute he moved into their house, the door slamming behind him and not showing any signs of concern for Ronan being about and hearing the conversation, "because we have always had both. Ewan, I've been a detective for so long and I know when someone is lying to me and you most definitely are. You know something about that young man's death." He moved to stand in front of Ewan who was stood by the sink washing the dishes as if nothing had happened.<p>

"I don't know what you're talking about detective," Ewan said without even looking up.

"Don't you dare patronise me in my own house, Ewan McIntyre." Now that got a stir out of Ewan and he whipped round, his hands clenched into fists as he took a step towards Stuart but the man took a step back, feeling afraid of his husband for the first time since their marriage.

"Well you were just being as patronising by coming into my house and acting like a detective." He glared at his husband. "Ask like my husband and I might just talk to you but until then this conversation has closed." He said turning his attention back to the sink before sighing.

"Darling," the tone caused Ewan to flick back around and glare, the anger getting stronger as he took another step forward causing Stuart to take another step back even though he'd been trying to be as brave and in Ewan's face as he had been, "is there any chance that the other day when you went out to get milk, you spotted the guy that owed you £50,000 and decided to help him breathe by giving him a few air vents."

"The sarcasm isn't appreciated," he took another step forward and Stuart ended up at the wall, "what would happen to us if you found out that I had been the one to put a hole or two into the robbing bastard?"

Stuart looked up at Ewan, his stomach doing cartwheels as he knew that Ewan wanted to hear that he'd stand by him no matter what but at the same time, Stuart was a detective. If he found his husband was a killer then he'd have to hand him in, right? He went to open his mouth but he sensed that the hesitation was enough of an answer because he punched the wall just beside Stuart's head. "Truth or happiness, Stuart." He whispered in his boyfriend's ear before pressing a kiss to the spot just below the eat and moving away.

"I trust you," he suddenly called after his husband and walked over to him, his hands taking hold of his face and looking at him, "I also trust the evidence, Ewan."

"I didn't do it. He gave me the money back before. I just didn't tell Burke that because I knew that I'd have to give it to him because he stole the money from the dude that did kill him and for as long as that man fears me then I'm safe," he looked over at Stuart. "I'm never going to be able to change, Stuart."

"I would never want you to, Ewan. I just want you to be able to trust me when it comes to things like this as well as the team. We could help," Ewan looked over at him and shook his head.

"If I lie to you about these things, you can continue living happily by being unaware of what goes in my life."

"No." He said reaching out and running his fingers through Ewan's hair. "We can have both. I don't care what anyone says," Stuart whispered before reaching up and pressing a kiss to his lips, the bitter sweet taste of their tears mingling in the kiss as they realised that both options could happen in a marriage even if one was a gangster and the other a detective.


End file.
